I Could Not Ask For More
by butterz09
Summary: HeYa!Babies. Heather and Naya are married and they have a little one on the way. Some Achele on the side. I think this will be a Two-Shot but I might continue it if there is a lot of interest. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I Could Not Ask For More**

8 Months, 19 Days, 12 Hours, and 15 Minutes to the dot since you found out that your wife was pregnant. The smile that graces your lips hasn't been able to be wiped away and you wouldn't change it for the world.

You watch from your computer desk as she slips slowly into the tub that adjoins your bedroom. You filled it for her a few minutes ago while she was sitting in the nursery. Now that it's getting closer and closer to her due date, soaking in the tub has become a ritual every night. You close out your screen and take off your glasses, setting them on the bedside table, before moving to the walk-in closet.

Her side is filled with the clothes she can't fit into at the moment and that's one of the things she is constantly upset about. She keeps telling you that her toned figure is gone and questions how you can possibly think she could look beautiful once the baby weight started to show and her normal form disappeared. You are baffled every time she mentions it even though you know it's mostly the hormones talking. She always looks beautiful in your eyes and the day before she told you the amazing news, you couldn't help but think that she was glowing. Even then you knew that something had changed; you didn't think it was possible for her to look more gorgeous than she already was.

The thought makes you smile as you pull out a casual v-neck and change out of your blouse. Today was your last day at the recording studio for the next three months so you could be home with her for the remainder of her pregnancy and to be there once the baby is born. You move to the bathroom and your breath hitches. Her blonde hair hangs freely as the ends dip into the water. Her eyes are closed and her head rests back against the padded towel. She's so relaxed, so peaceful, and you know in this moment that your life is perfect. The woman you love is healthy, as is your baby girl who grows inside of her.

You kneel at the side of the tub and press a lingering kiss to her temple before running your fingers through her hair. She smiles lazily, eyes still closed. She leans into your touch, moving her hand up to cup yours almost like the contact isn't real and she needs to be sure.

You dip your free hand into the water, gathering as much of the liquid as you can and letting it drip across her forearm that is resting on her stomach, safely cradling the baby that has yet to say hello to the world. When you look back up, her eyes are open and she's smiling at you. You've been smiling the whole time and you finally notice that your cheeks are starting to hurt, positive that your features will be stuck that way forever. You note to yourself that it wouldn't be a bad thing if it did.

You skim the pad of your thumb over her cheek, the rest of your fingers still tangled in her hair. She maneuvers her head to the side slowly, never breaking eye contact, bringing the palm of your hand to her lips. It's so gentle and your heart swells. You lean forward over the edge of the tub, very slowly, keeping those piercing blue eyes locked with your brown. You linger there, only inches away, her breath tickles your skin as her eyes travel between your eyes and your lips and back up again. You don't tease her, simply take a moment to enjoy the closeness before you capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Her eyes open slowly as she meets your gaze, your eyes close once more as you move to place gentle kisses to her neck. You nuzzle your nose just under her ear, placing one more kiss.

"I love you." You whisper to her.

It's a gentle confession, not seductive or meant to get her worked up. She sighs contently, melting more into the warm water, if it were at all possible, and moves her hand to cover yours, the one that's been resting on her stomach. She runs her finger tips over your wedding band, a tired grin showing as she does. You lean over once more, this time placing soft kisses at her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts, and to her stomach. You entwine your fingers with hers and rest them slightly lower this time as you let your kiss linger on the pale skin of her belly.

Her grip tightens slightly on your hands as her body shifts in the water and you glance up just in time to see her wince.

"Are you okay?" You ask as her body relaxes again.

"Yeah, my back is just a little sore." She answers, the smile returning and her eyes dropping heavily.

"Are you sure?" You stroke her stomach softly with your thumb as you listen for her to answer.

She nods with a smile. "Just tired."

"I'll get your towel and we can go climb in bed okay?"

She hums her approval and you stand up and walk towards the door.

"Nay…" She says softly and you turn to her, almost worried as she says your name like a question.

"Yeah baby?"

She smiles. She loves it when you call her baby. "I love you."

Your smile returns, pulling so hard you're certain your face will crack. You walk back over to her and crouch before kissing her softly once more; something you will never get tired of.

"I love you too Heath." You whisper. "I'll be right back okay?" And she nods.

You walk out of the bathroom to the hallway cupboard to grab a fresh towel and make your way back to your wife. The water is draining from the tub as she begins to stand. You drop the towel on the toilet seat before supporting her arms and lifting her weight so she doesn't strain.

You grab the towel and drape it around her body and help her step over the edge. She's stubborn, just like you are, refusing to let you help her _all_ the time. It makes you wonder how much of that will show once the little one is born. The thought alone makes you chuckle.

You grab her hair brush before switching off the bathroom light and make your way over to where she stands at the bed, drying the few remaining drops of water from her body. The brush in your hand is discarded on the bed as you quickly replace it with her pajama bottoms. You kneel down, allowing her to step into her underwear and sweatpants before pulling them up and planting another lingering kiss to her stomach. Her fingers tangle in your hair and you glance up to see that smile that you fell in love with all those years ago. She's got that loving look as she stares intently at you, reading your secrets, the silent messages you send her. She knows you, knows everything you are communicating to her without words being said.

She pulls gently, urging you up to meet her lips and you oblige. The kiss is gentle and she smiles into it which makes you smile in return. When she pulls away she rests her forehead against yours. You're breathing the same air and the lavender shampoo starts to cloud your senses.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks. You kiss her once more.

"I'm the lucky one." You confess, because it's true. There isn't anything you could say or do that would justify why you were so blessed with such an amazing person in your life. "I have an amazing wife who loves me more than anything despite my flaws, who knows me better than anyone else, and is the mother of my unborn child. I'd say I'm the luckiest girl on the planet."

Tears fill her eyes, it's been happening a lot lately, even for the most random reasons but you don't question it. You lean up slightly on your tip-toes to reach and kiss one side as the tear drops down her cheek before moving to the other.

"Stupid hormones." She mutters, trying to wipe her eyes and you can't help but chuckle. You pick up her sleep shirt from the bed, you're more than content to let her sleep without it, but she insists that she will not sleep naked until she gets her dancer body back. You hold it open, allowing her to fish her arms through before pulling it over her head and situating it over her beautiful stomach. It doesn't matter what she says, she will always look perfect to you.

She sits down on the bed before lifting her legs up and you pull the covers over her feet before grabbing the brush and moving to sit behind her.

The sound and feel of the brush against her scalp soothes her and you can tell she won't last long sitting up; she has already started to nod off. You pull her golden locks back out of her face and up into a loose ponytail. You kiss the back of her neck softly before moving out and laying her back gently. The brush is set on the night stand and you reach up to turn off the lamp.

As you make your way to the sitting chair in the corner of the room to change into your sleep pants, Zach, your cat, brushes up against your leg. His grey hairs are a sure sign of his age but that doesn't stop him. He purrs as you scratch his head and you make your way back over to bed where you climb in next to your wife. She's already sleeping soundly and you're thankful for that. The baby has been more active the past few weeks during the night, keeping Heather up. You want this little bundle of joy just as much as she does but it breaks your heart to see how exhausted she is.

You shuffle close, adjusting the covers over yourself before wrapping your arm around her, over the protective hand she already subconsciously has placed over her stomach. You place one last kiss to the exposed skin at the bass of her neck where it meets her shoulder. Sleep comes easily to you that night knowing you have a shielding hold on both of your girls, protecting them, always.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

You wake up to your wife breathing heavily. She isn't awake yet but she's sweating. You glance at the alarm clock.

2 AM. You've been asleep for 5 hours.

You shuffle your legs to untangle them from hers when you feel the pool of wetness. Your eyes go wide. You're trying not to panic because if you panic she will panic. You finally free your lower extremities and reach to switch on your bedside light. You pull the comforter down to get a better idea of the situation. You guess that her water broke just recently because her contractions would have woken her up after time.

You change quickly into a pair of pants and slip into your shoes before grabbing a dry pair of sweatpants for Heather. You move to her side of the bed before crouching down to gently pull her from her sleep.

"Heather…" You coo softly, caressing her cheek with your knuckles. "Sweetheart… wake up." You try again.

She scrunches her features trying to open her eyes. It's so adorable to you, even though you've seen it a thousand times before and you almost forget why you're waking her up.

"Hey baby." You say and smile softly, trying not to terrify her when she realizes what's going on. "I need you to do something for me okay?" She nods softly, still sleepy and not fully aware yet. You keep your voice soothing and gentle for reassurance even though you're having a miniature panic attack right now.

"We're gonna go to the hospital okay? Your water broke while we were sleeping. I want you to stay calm. I'm gonna take care of you."

A smile graces her lips and you're slightly confused. "You might be able to hide your emotions from the world while you're acting but you never were good at doing it with me. Are you sure I'm not the one who should be telling you to stay calm?" She ends with a chuckle and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

She always could read you like a book. You let out a shaky laugh in return as she moves her hand to cup your cheek. You kiss it softly before moving to help her sit up. Once she is able to stand you help her slip into a dry pair of underwear and sweatpants. You grab her coat and slip it on for her before grabbing your own hoodie. You lead her out to the garage, over to the passenger side of your SUV, and open the door when the first one happens.

She falters slightly and you drop your purse and keys to catch her. She's gripping the door handle and you slide one of your hands to her free hand while still keeping her balanced.

"Easy breaths baby." You say as you watch her face contort with pain. "One…Two…Three." You repeat a few times and she matches your soft commands until the contraction stops. She loosens her hold now as she relaxes.

"You alright?" You ask, obviously a stupid question and you mentally slap yourself in the face for saying it.

She lets out a slight laugh before she answers. "I suddenly have a new found respect for the women who have done this before. They don't exaggerate that in the movies."

You try not to laugh because this is your wife who's in pain and it's only going to get worse as the night goes on, but it's just so HeMo to say something like that with the silly comments and jokes. You help her in before quickly grabbing your keys and running to the other side.

Los Angeles traffic isn't too bad this hour so you don't have to worry about most of the stop lights. You grab your cell phone and hit the speed dial. A few rings before a groggy voice comes over the line.

"'Ello" You hear.

"Lea! It's Nay, listen I'm with Heather and we are on our way to the hospital, her water broke."

You can almost see her eyes go wide as she fully wakes up. "Oh my god, Di! Di, wake up! Heather's going into labor!" You hear her scream before your best friend is heard in the background. "WHAT?" You then hear your wife laugh at the reaction that is obviously loud enough to be heard.

You all have still remained best friends since the show ended 3 years ago. Lea and Dianna were married shortly after you and Heather during your last season there. Dianna as your maid of honor, Lea as Heather's, and visa versa.

Heather tenses again as you hear a hiss from the seat next to you. "Shit, Lea I gotta go, she's having another contraction."

"Take care of your girl, we will see you guys at the hospital and I'll call both of your parents."

"Thanks Le." You say before ending the call, dropping your phone in your lap, and reaching over to take your wife's hand.

"Deep breaths sweetheart." You say calmly as you glance back and forth between her and the road. "We're almost there baby, keep breathing." You see her nod fiercely as the last of the pain subsides and she loosens her grip on your hand.

You pull into the emergency bay, Lea and Dianna are already there because they live a few minutes around the corner. The nurse is there as well and has a wheelchair ready. Dianna comes to your side quickly as you pull to a stop and open the door.

"I'll park for you." She says and you give her a smile.

"Thanks Di." You say as she takes your spot and you run around the vehicle, closely followed by the nurse.

You're holding her hand as the nurse wheels her through the E.R. and before you know it there are two other nurses walking towards you.

"Ms. Rivera, I need you to fill out these papers while we take Ms. Morris up to her room." One of them says, placing a handful of documents in front of you.

"I'm not leaving her." You challenge her obviously 'I don't care' attitude.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take them out of this area ma'am. It's standard procedure."

You're trying to keep your temper under control but she's making it extremely difficult. You can tell by the way she addressed both of you that she doesn't accept that you are married and that Heather had wanted to take your last name. You can see the disgust in her eyes and it's making you furious.

"I'll take care of the paperwork." Lea cuts in, noticing the tension and seeing that you weren't about to back down.

"I'm afraid that's not possible… Ms..?" The nurse moves her attention to your best friend.

"Lea… Agron, and it's Mrs. And I can actually. I am listed to handle any legal or medical paperwork on their behalf should I gain permission or in the event that they become incapacitated. If you would like to settle this with my lawyer I would be more than happy to do so and trust me, that option would be ill advised. Not only will I sue you and this hospital for discrimination but I will also have it brought to the attention of your supervisor that you are giving your patients wrong information to keep them apart."

You're just looking at one of your closest friends with wide eyes. 'Go Lea' you think to yourself as you hear your wife start to giggle. The nurse opens and closes her mouth a few times before looking towards you.

"I'll just bring the paperwork to the room for you Mrs. Rivera." You nod as she turns to leave and you look towards the shorter brunette who has a loving smile.

"Now go in there and give me my little niece." She says with a chuckle before moving to Heather and placing a kiss on her head. "You're gonna do great." She whispers to your wife and then moves to hug you.

Dianna runs in just in time to give you each each a hug before you are taken through the doors and down the hallway to the maternity ward. Everything is happening so fast; nurses are coming in and out helping Heather change into her gown, while the others are preparing her bed and shoving a clipboard in your hand with all of the papers. You honestly fight the urge to throw them in the trash can but your wife catches your eye, smirks slightly, and shakes her head. You know you've been caught.

You place the clipboard on the seat next to the bed and help her climb in. She starts to get comfortable when the next contraction stops her and she tenses, breathing heavily. You help her through it, keeping her calm and helping her follow the breathing pattern until it subsides. They are getting closer together now, maybe only 12 minutes apart.

Once she's laying down, as comfortable as she can be, the nurse comes over to start the IV's and give her the epidural. You start the paperwork while they work because they keep trying to operate around you; you don't want to leave her side for one second but you comply.

The doctor finally arrives, Dr. Rolland, to do the first check-up. "Ah, the Rivera's! I see she didn't quite want to make it to full term and wants to get this show started." The woman laughs. In a way she reminds you of Holly Holliday from the show, crazy and outgoing personality but very loving and motherly.

"She wouldn't be a Rivera if she waited now would she?" Your wife smiles as she shoots you a smirk, knowing that's exactly your personality. Always energetic, wanting to do everything here and now. It makes you blush when the doctor laughs again at how you and Heather know each other so well.

"Alright well I'm gonna do a quick check to see what your progress is okay?" You both nod. The epidural has started to take effect and you're glad. You hate seeing her hurting so it's nice that she is able to relax. She's starting to get sleepy now that the pain isn't coming anymore.

You help the doctor move Heather's legs up so that she is able to do the examination since the epidural has temporarily paralyzed her lower half. While Dr. Rolland prepares herself, you move back up to your wife's side and take a hold of her hand. She's smiling lazily at you and you're grinning like an idiot. You pull her hand up, the pulse monitor attached to her finger getting in the way, and you place a kiss to the top of her knuckles.

"You two make a beautiful couple." The doctor says and you both look in her direction, smiling at the compliment. "Heather you're 7 centimeters dilated and things seem to be progressing well. Your contractions are about 8 minutes apart but you can't feel them now which is good. Try to rest for a while. When we reach 10 centimeters we are going to move you and get you ready to deliver your baby, alright?"

"Thanks doc." She says and you nod in her direction as a thank you.

When she leaves the room your attention goes right back to the blue-eyed, blonde that you love more than anything in this world. She wants to sleep but that stubbornness is showing again.

"Try to sleep baby." You say.

"I can't when I'm this excited." You do one of those inaudible laughs because again, another 'it's so HeMo' to say that.

"Me too sweetheart…" You lean up and kiss her gently. "You should still rest like the doctor suggested though."

"Will you sing to me?" She asks softly as her eyes drift closed.

"What do you wanna hear?" You ask as you place another kiss, this time to her palm and one more to the inside of her wrist.

"Anything." She answers.

You think for a moment, trying to wrack your brain for a song to sing. You think of just the one, one that matches the situation perfectly. You look at her for a few moments, the lyrics playing in your head as you take in the beautiful sight right in front of you before you start to sing.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_My holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof and her 'blonde' hair blowin'_

_She's a soft place to land and a good feelin' knowin'_

_She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing'_

_She's a fighter when she's mad and a lover when she's lovin'_

_And She's… Everything I ever wanted, everything I need_

_I talk about her I go on, and on, and on_

_Cuz She's Everything To Me_

She's listening to your raspy voice. You can tell she isn't asleep just yet but she's getting there. You singing to her is something that she always loves. Usually she wants to hear the songs that you are working on in the studio but you haven't recorded any new ones recently. She's heard all of them so far and they are usually always about her. This time though, you are singing something just a little bit different for her.

_She's a Saturday out on the town and a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck and a cuss word cuz it's Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles… Baby come and kiss me_

_She's that one glass of wine and feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be and the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_**My unborn children's mother**_

She smiles at that part with her eyes still closed and it makes you grin while you're singing. Again the song is just perfect for the situation and through it you're telling her exactly how you feel.

_She's the hand that I'm holding when I'm on my knees and pryin'_

_She's the answer to my prayer and She's the song that I'm singin_

_And she's… Everything I ever wanted, everything I need_

_I talk about her I go on, and on, and on_

_Cuz She's everything to me._

_Yeah She's everything to me._

You don't need to finish the rest of the song. She's softly drifted off to sleep now and she looks so peaceful it makes you smile.

Your phone vibrates in your hoodie.

**Mama Morris: **

**Hey Sweetheart. I'm on my way to the airport now. Dianna said she would pick me up from LAX. My flight will be in around 8. I can't wait to see you all. Tell my baby girl that I love her and I'm so proud of you both. 3**

Heather is going to be so happy. Mrs. Morris has been looking forward to becoming a grandmother and she's been so supportive of your relationship from the start. Even before, when you were just friends, she always treated you like her daughter-in-law.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

You're not sure how long you've been asleep or when you even drifted off for that matter. You sit up from your hunched over position on the edge of the hospital bed. Your wife is still sleeping soundly. You glance over to the heart monitor that's beating a steady rhythm before your attention moves to the baby's heart monitor attached to Heather's stomach. It's strong and unwavering and you can't help the tired smile gracing your lips. Both of your girls are doing fine.

You glance down to see her pale hand still resting comfortably in yours. It's a perfect fit. She squeezes softly and you look up to meet her eyes, one's you could get lost in for the rest of your life. You could live with that.

"Hey beautiful." You say.

She smiles. "Hey."

There's a knock at the door and the doctor walks in, this time in her scrubs.

"Hey ladies, I'm just going to do another check really quick but I'm almost positive we are set to go."

Dr. Rolland moves to the foot of the bed as the other nurses come in to get ready to transfer your wife to the delivery room.

"10 centimeters, looks like it's that time. Naya if you will go with nurse Kerry, she will help you get some scrubs and wash up."

You nod but leaving Heather is the last thing you want to do. She looks at you and smiles. You know she senses your hesitancy and squeezes your hand. "It's only a few minutes baby and I'll be waiting."

"I'll be back before you know it." You say, mostly reassuring yourself.

You lean over and kiss her and she keeps her lips locked with yours. She deepens it slightly, letting her tongue meet yours once before she pulls back.

"I love you." You say.

"I know, and I love you." She replies and you move to follow the nurse out of the room. Your eyes are locked to hers until the last second when you move out of the door.

The next few minutes are a blur because you're only thinking about getting back to your wife. You dress as quickly as you can in the clean room before moving into an adjacent room with a huge sink lining just under a large window. You notice the delivery room on the other side and Heather is already there and ready to go.

You scrub your hands and dry before the nurse puts on your gloves and holds the door open for you to return to her side. You're wearing a face mask so not being able to kiss her somewhat annoys you until you catch her eye.

"Alright, Heather, your contractions are coming 30 seconds apart now so on the next one I'm going to tell you when to push okay?" Dr. Rolland commands.

"Okay I can do that." She answers.

You move your hand into hers and you smile at her. She can see your cheeks curve up over the edges of the mask and smiles back at you before turning her attention back towards the doctor who is now seated at the bottom of the table and pulling the blanket up to sit at the top of Heather's knees.

"Alright, contraction in three… two… one… push Heather!"

She grips your hand and starts to push but something isn't right. This isn't just her muscles stressing to push. There is pain there too. What's happening? She shouldn't feel anything once she had the epidural.

You hear her whimper softly at first as she tries to catch her breath. You're looking at her now but where the smiles and happiness were only moments ago, a new emotion shows through her eyes.

She's scared.

She's trying not to show it and you quickly glance down to the doctor.

"Doctor what's going on? She's in pain. I thought the epidural would stop that?" You ask, trying to ease some of your own fears for your wife.

Before she can answer, an ear wrenching cry breaks and you snap your attention back to your wife. She has a death grip on your hand, possibly breaking a few bones but you don't care.

"H-hurts… something's w-wrong." She manages to get out through her cries.

Both heart monitors are speeding up and your eye's are practically bulging out of your head.

"DOCTOR WHAT'S WRONG?" You scream, doing anything you can to help. It's breaking your heart to see Heather in pain and all you can do is go into protective mode even if there physically isn't anything you can do to make it better.

"The baby is in distress and the epidural is wearing off faster than it should. The chord is wrapped around her neck. We need to do a cesarean to get the baby out."

More nurses are falling into the room now as they each go into a robotic trance. Things are being shifted and new equipment is being brought over. The bed that is propping up your wife is being lowered down and a curtain is raised at chest level, separating her lower half.

You haven't released her hand the whole time, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay. She's crying now.

"I failed you, I'm so sorry Nay." She says to you through broken sobs and your heart jumps into your throat. You tug the mask down off of your face and you lower your head down next to hers, cradling her cheek in your free hand and looking her right in the eyes.

"Shhh, baby don't say that and don't ever think it again, do you understand me? You didn't fail me… you never have and you never will. She's gonna be okay, alright?" You say soothingly but sternly.

You never thought she would think that but she did. How could she think that? She's given you everything you could have ever wanted and so much more. She's never failed you… ever, and nothing will change that. These things happen and it's nobody's fault.

She nods, trying to convince herself of the words you just said. You kiss her forehead and smooth back the stray hairs that have scattered across her face.

"I love you and you couldn't fail me if you tried sweetheart." You say to reassure her.

You hear the doctors working frantically now and you stand to peak over the curtain. The doctor is stating commands and before you know it a tiny figure is being lifted up.

"We have a baby girl." The doctor says as she hands the baby to the nurse. The nurse is swaddling her and your gaze is torn away for a moment when you hear your wife.

"Come on baby cry… please cry." She says through tears.

Those seconds seem to pass at an excruciatingly slow speed and it's as if time is frozen and all other sounds are blocked.

When you hear it for the first time you release a breath you're almost positive you were holding for five minutes. You smile widely as your own tears start to form.

"Mama, you wanna cut the chord?" Dr. Rolland asks.

You nod happily, not even trusting words at the moment with how in awe you are as she hands you the surgical sheers. The nurse holds the baby, _your_ baby, close to you while another places two clamps down and instructs you where to cut. And you do happily.

You gaze at the tiny human for the few seconds you have. Her eyes are closed but her facial features are strong. She looks just like Heather with the exception of her hair that is completely dark, like yours, and man does she have a lot of it.

The nurse takes her over to the side of the room to start the tests and you look back at your wife with a mega watt smile and happy tears streaming down your face.

"She's so perfect baby." You say to her before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

**Song used is Everything To Me by Brad Paisley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love all of the support for the story. Please keep it coming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"She's so perfect baby." You say to her before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss._

Your wife is still crying but her tears aren't sad anymore. You rest your forehead against hers, still stroking your fingers through her hair.

"You did amazing sweetheart. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." You whisper in her ear as your tears match hers. You can hardly believe how happy you are right now.

The nurse walks over a few moments later holding your baby girl so Heather can see her before she's taken from the room for observation and a few more tests. She gasps, half laughing, half crying tears of joy when she sees her for the first time. You're holding her hand and smiling brightly up at the child you have together.

"Hey baby." She coos as she reaches up with her free hand and softly runs a single finger across your daughter's cheek. "She's so beautiful Nay."

"Just like her Mom." You say to your wife and she beams at you before placing another kiss to your lips.

It doesn't get any better than this for you. You have been so happy more times than you can count and every single one of them involves Heather. You can place two at the top of that list; the day you were married and this very moment. Everything is so perfect.

"You did great Mom." Dr. Rolland says to your wife as she walks over from the other side of the curtain and a smile on her face. "We are just getting you fixed up before we take you to recovery. The baby will be there soon and you will be allowed to have visitors shortly after."

She nods and you both take one last look at your baby before the nurse places her in the role-away and disappears through the doors.

Shortly after, the nurses have finished stitching her up and she's moved to the recovery room. She's exhausted. She's asleep within minutes and you just watch her for a while. She did so well and words can't even begin to describe how much you love her.

A nurse comes in for a moment to change her IV and to let you know that the baby will be there in about 30 minutes. You nod happily before she walks from the room. You glance at your cell phone to check the time.

It's 9AM.

You have a few new text messages from your Mom and Dianna. You glance at your wife and place a gentle kiss to her forehead. You might as well give everyone an update really quick before the baby comes and you don't want Heather to wake up without you there.

You slip quietly from the room and walk around the corner to the waiting room. Your Mom, Dad, and sister are there talking to Mrs. Morris. Lea is asleep on Dianna's shoulder. Kevin and Ashley are there as well, sipping on coffee. You smile and your Mom catches the first glimpse of you coming through the doors.

"Oh my baby. How is Heather? The baby?" She runs up to you, closely followed by everyone else.

You chuckle. You definitely got your eagerness from your mother. "Hey Ma. Heather's resting and the baby is doing fine. She's getting her tests done right now but she will be back in a little bit." You can't help the swell of pride as you talk about your girls.

"I just wanted to give you all an update but I'm gonna go be with Heather. I'm so glad you all are here. Visiting hours will start at 10:30 and then they will let you guys come back."

Everyone is smiling. They didn't know that she was born yet. You can tell that they are all ready to start up with a thousand questions when Mrs. Morris smiles and catches everyone's attention. She wraps you in a hug, not letting go as she speaks.

"We will just go get some breakfast in the cafeteria." She says and everyone deflates slightly but they understand. She then turns towards you again but keeps her voice down so only you can hear. "I'm proud of you Naya."

You let out a small laugh. "I didn't do much. It's was all your daughter Mama M."

Her smile doesn't waver. "And you took care of her, you loved her, and you're still loving her. I couldn't have asked for anyone better for my daughter and now my granddaughter."

Tears are threatening to spill as you smile at your mother-in-law. She pulls you into a loving embrace and you hug her back. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." She says as she wipes away a few tears of her own. "Now, get on back there and be with your wife and little girl. We will see you in a little while."

You nod and let out another laugh before giving everyone else a quick hug and making your way back to the room. Your wife is still sleeping, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm with the beeping of her heart monitor. God, she's beautiful.

There's a soft knock at the door and the nurse comes in with the role-away and you see your daughter.

"Hey Mama." The woman says with a smile. "You ready to hold your baby girl.

You nod, but motion for her to hold on a moment. You make your way over to the bed and softly awake your wife. You want to hold your baby girl so badly but you want Heather to be the first one to do that. She's been dreaming of this day for as long as you can remember, even before you were together she always talked about having a family. This moment is so important for her.

"Heath…" You coo, gently moving the matted pieces of hair that are falling around her neck and brushing light strokes with your knuckles across her jaw.

She stirs for a moment before finally opening her eyes with a tired grin.

"Hey you…" She says with a yawn.

"Hey… You ready to hold your daughter?" You ask lovingly.

You're positive if she wasn't so exhausted she would have shot out of the bed and done a few back-flips. Her grin turns into a wide smile and she nods happily. You move out of the way and the nurse comes into view.

She walks over and readjusts the reclining bed into a more upright position. "I'm going to have you start with skin-to-skin if you want to since you couldn't hold her right after the birth." She says to Heather.

"I'd like that." Your wife says in anticipation. The women nods and walks back over to the role-away.

"Naya, would you help with her gown?" You move to help unknot the material. You lower it slowly down her chest, stopping just enough to keep her breasts from being fully exposed as she relaxes back against the bed.

The nurse removes the blanket and unfastens the onesie before lifting your daughter up and placing her on Heather's chest. You take the blanket that she was just wrapped in before tugging the hospital gown down lower and replacing it with the blanket to cover your naked baby and wife; you keep your daughter's head exposed as you watch her sleep in Heather's arms.

You've never seen anything more beautiful than the sight right in front of you. You reach for your purse that's next to the chair and pull out your camera and adjust the lens. You hold the moment, taking it in before snapping a picture.

You smile as you pull the devise away from your face and gaze at the picture perfect scene. Your wife is cradling your baby in her arms, craning her neck as she peers down at her. Happy tears fill her eyes and she's so at peace.

Heather looks over at you with the same beautiful smile; the one she's looked at you with since the moment she first saw you. The one she still looks at you with everyday. It's the smile she wears when she looks at you with nothing but utter love and adoration and your heart swells in your chest because you know you are looking at her the exact same way.

"Babe, come here and take off your shirt." She says just above a whisper. She gently moves over in the huge bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping child, and pats the empty space.

You do as she instructs and remove your hoodie along with your v-neck, now standing clad in your jeans and bra. You move slowly to the bed, almost hesitant that you will ruin the perfect moment. You carefully climb in next to her, pressing as close as you can. She pulls the baby away from her chest, careful not to stir her awake before gently placing her on your bare skin and pulling the blanket up around her to keep her warm. You cradle her tiny body in yours. You've never been more nervous in your life; almost afraid that if you move it will all disappear.

"Relax sweetheart." Heather says to you as she pulls her gown back up to cover her naked chest. You look at her and she's smiling brightly at you. She can see how tense you are and she leans over to kiss you. You notice your body start to relax and your muscles loosen up, letting your wife form into your side and the baby melt into your chest.

You look back down at your daughter. Nothing else matters but your two girls. Your smile returns as you place a small kiss to your daughters head. She does that closed mouth sucking motion at the contact before releasing a giant yawn; it seems like such a feat for someone so tiny and it's so precious.

Then she slowly opens her eyes for you. You inhale sharply as a few tears trickle down your face and you smile. She has bright blue eyes, just like Heather.

A shutter sound pulls you from your trance and you look up to see the nurse holding your camera up for you and Heather to see. You and your wife are both staring in awe of the little one in your arms. Heather's forehead is gently resting against your cheek. The smile your sporting at the sight could certainly be seen from outer space.

"What should we name her?" You ask as you look back down at your daughter after a few moments of admiring the picture.

You both were keeping the baby's sex a secret for most of the pregnancy because you wanted to be a surprise but you accidentally saw the doctors notes during the last ultrasound appointment when you went to go sign out. You both were slightly disappointed, but only for a second until it sank in and you could now say _her_. That was only a few weeks ago so you hadn't really thought about names too much.

You look to your wife, who is deep in thought. "I want something uncommon but not extreme. And I also like how you and all of your siblings have a 'Y' in your name somewhere."

You think for a few moments, you like that idea… a lot. You run names in your head for a few minutes until one sticks out at you.

"What about Kaylin?" You say softly as you look at your daughter before returning your gaze to your wife.

She's smiling. "I like that… Kaylin Rivera."

Your wife says it aloud a few times, listening to the flow of it before continuing the conversation. "What about a middle name?"

"Any ideas?" You ask happily, very interested to hear what she might want also.

She dips her head slightly, contemplating something so you know it's something that's conflicting her.

"What is it baby?" You ask and she looks up at you.

"I kind of wanted my mom's name for her middle name but I don't want to exclude your mother if we do."

You chuckle and she gives you a funny look. "I actually wanted to do the same thing but I wanted to hear what you had in mind first."

"Really?" And you nod with a smile.

"It's customary in my family for the first born daughter to take the grandmothers name on the mother's side. Since our situation is slightly different I would guess that it would be nice to be the mother of the one who gave birth. My mom understands because it's something we discussed a few weeks ago."

You visited your parents a few weeks prior while Lea took Heather out for a spa day to relax, a best friend day so to speak. Your mom had asked you about names and you explained to her that you weren't sure about a first name but you had an idea for the middle name since it was a family tradition. Your mom smiled at the idea but she told you that this was also Heather's child; that in a few ways the situation is different . You couldn't have been more relived when your mom stated what you were too scared to say in hopes of not hurting her feelings. She suggested to use Mrs. Morris' name.

It made you extremely happy because it always seems like your mom knows exactly what to say. You can't help but think about how close your mom and Mrs. Morris have gotten over the years as well. It's something that you never expected to say the least because your mom is crazy and outgoing, similar to how you are come to think of it, and Mrs. Morris is relaxed and level headed. Either way you're ecstatic about it all.

Heather is smiling again and you look down at your daughter. "Kaylin Nicole Rivera." You say and your wife leans over to place a kiss to your neck before returning her attention to your daughter and resting her head on your shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kaylin starts to fuss in your arms. You start to panic slightly because you're afraid you're doing something wrong. Heather giggles at how apprehensive you just became. She brushes the back of her hand across your cheek and pushes your hair out of your face before gently massaging the back of your neck with her fingers.

"Sweetie, relax." She says again. "She's just hungry."

How does she do that? She knows what you're thinking without batting an eyelash. You doubt it for a second but you relax anyway because that's what Heather does to you. You could be having the most stressful day or be the most angry person on the planet but she always knows what to say and do to keep you calm.

You readjust the baby in your arms and hand her tenderly to your wife. She cradles her easily in her arms. How does she make it look so easy? Here you are basically holding her like a ticking time bomb and Heather makes it seem like she's been doing it for years. You admire her so much for it though and you're glad your wife is able to calm your nerves. God only knows how you would handle anything without her.

Heather slides down one side of her gown and rests Kaylin lower on her stomach before turning her face and positioning the baby's lip next to the exposed nipple. Your wife has to coax her a few times but she finally latches on and begins to feed. Heather exhales slowly, getting used to the feeling and then relaxes back into the bed.

You watch for a few moments with a smile. Kaylin has her little hand tucked up around her nose as she takes large gulps. She has to stop every few minutes to catch her breath and it makes you laugh.

"Easy there tiger." You say, giggling as she stops to cough before latching on once more. Heather smiles as you reach up to caress her tiny hand and Kaylin grabs a hold of your finger.

After a few minutes there is knock on the door. Slowly but surely the whole clan is filing in to see the new addition to the family. You have to remember to ask them how they all were able to get back there without being harassed by the nurses. Then again you remember that Lea is there so it's a strong possibility she had something to do with it.

Both your Mom and Heather's Mom have their hands covering their mouth as a stream of happy tears begin to fall when they first lay eyes on their granddaughter. Your wife is smiling as she finishes burping her before moving to cradle the baby in her arms so everyone can see.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kaylin Nicole Rivera. Born at 8:05AM on January 19th. 7 pounds, 5 ounces, and 13 inches long." Heather says proudly in a soft voice, careful not to startle your daughter.

Everyone is smiling happily and admiring Kaylin. Mama Morris is full on balling now when she hears not only her granddaughters name but also the mention of her middle name.

Your friends and family take turns holding your daughter. You admire how much every single person in this room has become such a huge part of your life and them being here to support you and your wife on one of the biggest days of your lives, truly touches your heart.

You and Kevin, your Bee, have remained close over the years, just like you and Dianna have. He has always been there for you no matter what. Ashley and Heather have continued to make short films along side of the movies your wife has starred in and have remained very close. They each hold a special place in your heart because, like Dianna and Lea, they never drifted away from the two of you after everyone went on to bigger things.

Your sister, Nickayla, has stayed in L.A. to continue modeling and has been a major part of your life. You two have become even closer now that she moved there permanently. She comes over on a regular basis and was a huge help when you were decorating the nursery for Heather. You and your sister ended up putting a padlock on the door so your wife wouldn't look at it before it was ready. Once it was, Heather went in there every night to admire it.

Aside from the obvious, your parent's and your mother-in-law have supported you and Heather individually since you were born and through all of the ups and downs of your relationship from the very beginning. There isn't a time that you can think of where they ever doubted how much you loved each other. They were there to walk you both down the aisle and to welcome you home from your honeymoon. They have been your biggest fans through all of your accomplishments and even now you can see how proud they are of both of you. Not just because you gave them a granddaughter but because of the way you and Heather work together to overcome the obstacles and make your dreams come true.

You know that no matter what happens, you will have that support system from these amazing people in your life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day has wound down and everyone has gone home for the night. You're driving back to your house with Mrs. Morris, chatting idly about anything and everything related to the pregnancy up until today when your baby girl arrived. It makes you happy to have some alone time with your mother-in-law because she lives in Arizona and it isn't a quick trip when you're ten hours away with a pregnant wife.

You arrive home to help Heather's mother get settled in the guest room. She was persistent that she would just stay in a motel but that was out of the question in a matter of seconds. You give her everything she needs for a comfortable stay, no matter how long she wanted to stay. She is always welcome in your home.

Once she is situated, you hurry to take a shower and pack some more clothes and essentials for Heather and the baby. Your wife will need to spend another day at the hospital for observation to make sure everything is healing correctly from the cesarean.

Before you know it you're making your way back through the hospital to your wife and baby girl. You couldn't be more happy. Even though you hate hospitals and you hate the fact that your wife has to sleep in an uncomfortable bed, you are just glad to be back with them.

You walk into the room quietly, careful not to wake either the baby or Heather, if they happen to be sleeping. Your wife is awake and she smiles at you as you walk over to her. Kaylin is asleep in the infant bed right next to her.

You lean over to kiss your wife before you peer over and tuck the blanket snugly around your daughter. Heather outstretches her arms to you and you make your way around to the other side before kicking off your shoes and climbing in next to her. You shift as close as you can, careful not to hit any of the IV's or monitors and pull her gently into your arms.

"I love you Heather." You whisper, placing a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggles deeper into your body.

"I love you too Naya."

You have an amazing wife and a beautiful baby girl. You couldn't ask for anything more than this and you both fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the reviews and story alerts coming and I will continue to write. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter so much. <strong>

**Also I would like to point out that I know some of you do your research as far as their families are concerned so you will realize that I have little to go by when it comes to Heather's family. I'm also aware that Naya's middle name is Marie which, if I read correctly is her mother's name and not her grandmother. For all intensive purposes I switched that around to fit the story. This is all in my head so some names will be changed and minor details will flip flop but for the most part I will try to stay true to actual events and people. **

****Corrections and clarification made from above: Thank you to Swordofthejedi for giving me more information about Naya's family.** Naya's mother's name is Yolanda, not Marie. As far as Marie being her grandmothers name to fit how I've incorporated Kaylin's middle name, I don't know. The cast is very good about keeping their family out of the media and headlines so I'm only going off of what I've read or watched from interviews. I still had the intention of keeping Naya's middle name as Marie. The only thing I would have done was change her mother's name. That isn't needed anymore so for the most part you can disregard the above statement. Again I have minimal knowledge about Heather's family so name's will most likely be my own creation if I go deeper with it. (This correction was added after initially posting the first statement)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely readers! Thank you so much for the inspiration to continue the story. I had no idea there would be this much interest. Loving all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! **

**Important A/N: I'm going to start going back and forth between Naya and Heather's POV because there are some things I would like to add into the story from different perspectives instead of just the one side. I hope you don't mind it and you will be well aware of when I switch them. Let me know what you think. =)**

**Thank you again to SwordOfTheJedi as well as BrittanaGleek4ever and ices8ter for the information on both families. =) I will definitely be able to do more now that I know more details.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

**Naya's POV**

You're pulled from your sleep by the sound of Kaylin's hushed cries. Not complete screams yet but she's fussing. You blink a few times, trying to adjust your eyes to the light… or lack there of. It's has to be sometime close to 11PM. Your wife is sleeping soundly in the hospital bed right next to you, hair splashed awkwardly from her ponytail. You know she would have scolded you if she caught you smiling at her like that but you honestly can't help it. She looks so beautiful to you.

You carefully unwrap yourself from the blankets and pad quietly over to your daughter's crib that's closest to Heather's side of the bed.

"Hey baby girl." You whisper to her, and she stares up at you. Her tiny blue eyes are full of wonder and it makes your smile grow bigger. You reach down to lift her up into your arms and cradle her against your body.

"How are you doing? Did you sleep ok?" You say in the soft baby voice. She stares at you for a few more moments and you make your way over to the rocking chair by the window. You sit down as gently as you can, careful not to joust her.

"You know… your Grandma says you look just like me because of your hair," you say as you run your hand gently over Kaylin's head and letting the soft dark hair brush under the palm of your hand. "But you actually look like your Mom. You have her eye's you know?"

She's studying you, listening to everything you're saying to her even if she doesn't understand the words.

You laugh softly as you think about your wife. "That was one of the first things I said to her… I was so mesmerized by those ocean blue eye's that when she introduced herself to me… You know what I said?" You ask your daughter, obviously she couldn't answer you so you continue anyway, pretending that she asked you _what._

"I said, hello, I'm Naya… you have really beautiful eye's." Kaylin makes a gurgling noise and you giggle… she's totally telling you _that's lame Mama._ "I know right? Let me tell you, I'm usually a smooth talker but honestly when I saw your Mom for the first time she took my breath away..." You pause for a moment, "she still does."

"You did too, you know?" You ask your daughter softly. "When I saw you for the first time yesterday… all of my dreams came true. And when I saw your Mom hold you for the first time after the nurse brought you to us… I had to literally tell my heart to pump again… in my head of course. Your Mom probably would have killed me if my heart actually stopped. I've never seen anything more beautiful than the two of you together." You say to her.

"I could say the same thing about the two of you." You turn your head to your wife's voice and you blush.

"How much of that did you hear?" You ask shyly.

"The whole thing." She doesn't really laugh audibly but you know she is because she's scrunching up her face and shaking like she's chuckling. "I was awake when she started fussing and yes… I knew you were looking at me when you thought I was asleep."

You look away, now blushing even more profusely than before. She always catches you.

"Come here _smooth talker_." Heather says with a small laugh. You shake your head. You know she's gonna give you shit for that for the rest of your life now.

You stand up carefully and make your way back over to the bed and hand your daughter to her Mom before climbing in next to your wife.

"What does it feel like?" You ask as Heather settles back against the bed, nursing your baby girl.

"A little funny, my boobs are kinda sore but you get used to it after a few minutes." You chuckle at her bluntness.

You smile as you sit up and face your wife.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asks you and you lift your gaze from you daughter to met her eyes. You smile and stay silent for a moment.

"How much I love you and how much I love our daughter. You gave me the perfect family Heather." You say as a few happy tears run down your cheeks. "You've given me everything and I'm just so happy right now."

She smiles at you. Always that beautiful smile and you can honestly say you will never get tired of it.

"You've given me everything Nay. Every time I look at you I fall more in love with you and what I just witnessed over there," She points over to the rocking chair you were sitting in a few minutes ago. "The way you were with Kaylin, my heart melted… you're so good with her, even if you were acting like you were going to break her yesterday." She giggles recalling your nervousness. "Just don't go filling her head with stories."

"What stories?"

"Please, Rivera… you couldn't smooth talk me even if you wanted to."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" You ask; you're positive the flush that's running up your neck and into your cheeks can be seen even though your complexion won't allow it.

"Not a chance." She laughs. "You want some of my make-up?"

"What?"

"That blush is turning scarlet." She says. Yup, you're caught.

"Nice, babe." You role your eyes and shake your head at her.

"I'm just messing with you sweetheart." She giggles.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good Morning Mommies." Doctor Rolland says softly with a smile as she enters the room.

"Hey Doc." Heather says happily.

"Morning." You say with a tired smile.

"How was the first night?" The doctor says as she checks the baby's vitals before moving to check Heather.

"You should really invest in more comfortable beds." The doctor laughs at your comment.

"They aren't really meant for two people." She teases while lifting Heather's gown to check the stitches in her stomach.

"Hey, hey… I would have gladly slept in my own bed but A… I would have never slept at all if I was at home by myself and I knew that my girls were here and B… same reason as A." You say proudly.

Both Heather and Dr. Rolland laugh.

"You got yourself a good woman there Heather." The doctor says to your wife.

"I sure do." She says softly as she looks at you with a smile.

"Aww she's blushing." Dr. Rolland points out.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy… I'm not blushing! This skin tone doesn't allow it." You totally were but come on now, when your wife say something like that you still blush even after all of these years… especially in front of people you hardly know.

"You totally were babe." Heather says. And you give her a pointed look. "I'm just sayin…" She states with a shrug. You try to look mad but it's no use.

"What is this… pick on Naya day or…?" You pout.

"You make it so easy sometimes though." Your mouth falls open.

"I'm just teasing you Nay!" She laughs and you scrunch up your nose and stick your tongue out at her.

Dr. Rolland is laughing hysterically now. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you both so much."

"Why? Because my wife likes to crack jokes all the time?" You say with a smile while taking her hand and placing a kiss to the inside of her palm. You wink at her before returning your attention back to the doctor.

"That too… but not the only reason. You both go so well together. It's nice to see two people who come in here with so much love for each other and in most times don't actually realize it. Even through the joking, I can see the way you look at each other… I rarely see that here. I get single mothers or husbands who come in with their business attire, attached to their cell phones the whole time… like it's an inconvenience to be here." She says.

"You both had a whole waiting room of family and friends out there yesterday and not once did I see you leave her side without her practically shoving you out the door. When you did leave it was for a few minutes only and you returned right after. I mean, nobody willingly sleeps in these beds for crying out loud." She laughs gesturing to the hospital bed that your wife is laying on.

Both of you giggle. "Thanks Dr. Rolland. That's really nice of you to say that." Your wife says and you nod in appreciation.

"You're welcome. One things for certain, you have a beautiful family, and if what I see between the two of you is any indication of how that baby will be raised… She's one lucky kid. She's got a lot of love, not just from her Mom's but from the rest of her family as well." She smiles at the two of you before looking at your daughter. "Your stitches are looking good Heather and the baby is going great. I don't see any reason to keep you any later than this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Heather says as she looks at you excitedly.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork started and have the nurse come in to go over the procedures for cleaning your stitches when you go home. Do you have the Birth Certificate filled out yet?" She asks.

"Oh… yeah." You say as you reach over to the table with all of the papers. You hand it to her and she looks it over.

"Beautiful name. I'll sign off on this and make a copy for hospital records and have the nurse return it with your release forms."

"Thanks Dr. Rolland… for everything." You say gratefully.

"No problem."

Your phone starts to ring and you look at the screen for the caller ID.

"It's your mom, I forgot to tell her you switched rooms last night."

"Go ahead babe." Your wife says as you step out of the room to go meet your mother-in-law.

**Heather's POV**

Your wife heads out of the room to go meet your Mom to bring her up to the new room.

"Hey Doc?" You ask as Dr. Rolland is about to leave the room.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" She asks, stepping back in towards the bed.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine… it's just… I wanted to know when it would be ok for me to start the breast pump?"

"Is it uncomfortable for you to breast feed?" She asks.

"No, no it's not that. I just want Naya to be able to feed her too. I love the connection I have with Kaylin when I get to feed her but I just want Naya to be able to have that as well."

She smiles at you. "Oh course, well that depends. Some woman wait to start pumping after the first couple of weeks assuming that everything is going well with the normal breast feeding, however if you're comfortable with it and you are producing enough milk then you can start right away and alternate. Just make sure that you stick to the same schedule when you pump as you would normally feed her so that you keep the regular cycle of milk coming."

You nod and smile. "Thank you." You say.

"You're welcome and again, congratulations on your little bundle of joy." She says "I wish you and your family the best."

"Thanks again." You say. She nods once more before leaving the room.

A few moments later, you hear that contagious laugh in the hallway and it makes your heart flutter and you chuckle. You could pick her out in a crowded room just by her laugh. Naya walks though the door closely followed by your Mom only seconds later.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Your Mom asks with a smile, coming over to kiss you gently on the cheek before moving over a few steps to look at her Granddaughter.

"Awesome… the doctor says I can come home today." You say happily as you look to your wife who's sipping on a Starbucks coffee. Your mom definitely knows her too well.

You laugh softly. "Good stuff there baby?" You say to Naya and she smiles at you.

"The best!" She answers with a content sigh like it's the greatest thing she's tasted for weeks.

"Goofball." You tease her.

She really has been amazing. She stayed awake almost all night, even when you told her it was ok to sleep. She didn't want to chance anything and basically watched Kaylin like a hawk. It was the same routine throughout the night though, about every two hours she would wake up to eat and then go right back to sleep. But Naya persisted. She's too stubborn for her own good sometimes. She's going to make an amazing Mom. She already is.

When you witnessed her holding your daughter last night and talking to her the way she did, you could almost feel your heart turn to mush in your chest. You always knew she would be a great Mom but being able to see it was even better than you imagined it.

"Yeah but even goofballs get kisses, right?" She says to you and you fain having to think about it for a moment before you shrug.

"I suppose." You say with a smile before she chuckles and leans up from her chair to plant a chaste kiss to your lips.

You hum approvingly before tugging at her lower lip playfully and deepen the kiss slightly before hearing your mother start talking to Kaylin.

"At this rate, Grandma is gonna have to buy you a blindfold baby girl." She says with a smile chuckling at you and Naya. "Possibly some earmuffs at some point. Lord only knows the things I've heard over the years."

"MOM!" You say and you know without looking at your wife that she is bright red now.

"Oh please, don't _Mom_ me. I'm surprised you girls haven't managed to have the police called out for excessive noise complaints." She laughs out.

"That actually happened once." Dianna says as her and Lea walk through the door holding a huge pink 'It's A Girl' Balloon.

"Oh for fu-fudges sake" You hear your wife catch herself and you can't help the smile even during one of the most awkward conversations you have had with your mother.

"There are no secrets in this friendship! THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Naya huffs in embarrassment before sinking back into her chair.

"Hey, you're lucky it was the neighbors that called the police before we could turn on the computer and record the noise. I so could have gotten you back for the time you blackmailed me for signing to Di in the shower… and we weren't even doing anything!" Lea says to your wife.

You think back to the time when all of this happened. You were all still on Glee and had just returned from the Live Tour between seasons 2 and 3. Dianna and Lea shared the same apartment complex as you and Naya at the time. Your best friends did have a point though. The first weekend back especially was pretty intense seeing as you rarely had any privacy during the tour and the last few weeks before returning to L.A. you were all sleeping on the Tour Buses.

"I think I'm gonna go take the baby for a walk. There are just some things a Mom does not need to hear about her daughter's and inadvertently her adopted OTHER daughters!" She says to Lea and Dianna with a laugh before turning to you and giving you a kiss on the temple and moving around the bed to do the same to Naya.

"Nice guys…" You say to your best friends as your Mom walks out of the room cradling your daughter in her arms, pointing out random things to the baby the way a Grandma only could.

"I was just speaking the truth." Dianna shrugs as she moves over to ruffle Naya's hair before moving over to the bed to kiss your cheek and give you a hug.

"Aye Aye… you did NOT just do that." She says trying to smooth out her hair. "And mittens off my wife." She says and you laugh.

She still tends to channel her inner 'Santana' sometimes. Especially when she's tired. You can't fault her for it though. It was really adorable how you would wake up at random times before Kaylin would to eat and you would catch a glimpse of your wife staring intently at the baby and keeping a firm grasp on your hand.

"Oh someone feisty this morning." Lea laughs before ruffling her hair once more and placing a kiss on your wife's cheek, copying Dianna. Naya wipes at the place where Lea kissed her cheek.

"Alright guys… no teasing her, that's my job." You say with a smile as you grab your wife's hand and entwine your fingers.

"Yeah, that her job." Naya echoes back with a smirk and a playful raised eyebrow.

"Whipped!" You turn your head to the door to see Kevin's playful coughing voice at the statement.

"Not cool, Bee. I resent that." Naya says with a pout.

"Nay we all know you're whipped. Heather totally had you wrapped around her finger since day one." Nickayla says as she walks in with your mother-in-law and father-in-law.

"Really guys? I see how it is."

"Hey Heather just had the baby so there is like this unwritten rule that you can't tease the Mom for like a week or something." Mychal says with a smile as he enters the room with huge bouquet of flowers and a balloon similar to the one Lea was holding, only this one said 'My Niece Has Arrived' and had a stuffed penguin attached to the end of the string.

It's been a while since you were last able to see your brother-in-law and it brings a smile to your face as well as a mega watt smile to Naya's. He moved to New York with his, now fiancée, Cassie, shortly after graduation when he was drafted to the Giants.

Naya shot out of her seat and barely gave him time to set down the gifts before he was engulfed in a hug.

"Congrats sis!" He says, wrapping his huge arms around his, very much, smaller sister. You smile even wider. After a few moments Naya finally let him go and he walks over to you to give you a gentler hug and congratulating you as well.

"Where is the little one anyway?" Naya's Mom asks.

As if on queue your Mom walks back into the room holding your little one. "Just went for a short walk." She said glancing at the original four with a knowing look before placing your daughter in your arms. "She's hungry though… getting a little fussy and probably needs a diaper change."

"Thanks Mama M. I see that _everyone _wants to love and hold her until it's time for the poopie diapers and then it's all on us." Your wife says with a pointed look to your Mom while glancing around at everyone else.

"Exactly!" Everyone says together before breaking into fits of laughter. Naya is shaking her head with a smile and you can't help but join in. It was funny.

Naya stands up and takes a few steps over to the bed and you hand your daughter to her. She walks over to the padded table and begins to change the baby.

Naya's mom walks over to you and places a kiss to your crown. "We will give you guys some privacy. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" She laughs at you're all-too-eager tone.

"What would you like? I can go back with your mom and we can make you something or just go grab something down the street. I think there is a Subway and a Panda Express."

"Subway sound's great!" You say.

"Alright, same as usual?" You nod in response.

"Only no olives… I had the worst cravings for those while I was pregnant and I don't think I can eat them for the rest of my life." You cringe at the thought.

The craving was so bad that you woke up your wife around midnight a few months ago and wanting olives to mix with your ice cream.

Naya comes back over with Kaylin and places her in your arms.

"Thank you baby." You say to her and lean up to give her a kiss.

"What about you Nay? Subway?" Her Mom asks.

"Sounds good. Thanks Ma. Oh… no olives please." She says with a hint of disgust and everyone burst into another round of laughter.

"What did I miss?" Naya asks, confused.

You giggle. "I was telling your mom about my cravings."

"Ohhhhh." She says. "Yeah no go for olives I think… ever!" The statement making everyone laugh even more.

"Sometimes you two are so in-tune with each other with out even knowing it, that I tend to question how you never met before Glee." Lea says before shaking her head at the thought.

"You think that's bad?" Nickayla asks. "You should see them in the morning when they make breakfast and coffee. They don't say anything to each other sometimes but they still work around each other in this creepy computerized daze. Naya will walk back into the house cuz she forgot her keys for the studio and Heather will have them looped around her finger while still reading the paper."

"It's a true story." Dianna says. "Creepy really sometimes when you think about it."

Like Lea, everyone just shakes their head with a smile because they all can totally see it. You know it's true actually now that you think about it.

Naya's Mom laughs once more before standing up straight. "We'll she you girls in a little while.

You all say your goodbyes before everyone leaves the room for lunch and you are left alone once again with your beautiful wife and daughter. It's doesn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. =) Let me know what you think of the POV switch and if it's something you would like for me to continue. Honestly I think it gives you more information if I'm allowed to go back and forth with it. Anyways, drop a review for me. =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely Readers. I realize it has been a while. Please forgive the delay. New chapter is here for your enjoyment. =) Again thank you for all of the people have commented and reviewed as well as given me more insight on both families. Please keep it all coming because it makes my day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Naya's POV**

You're at the nurses station, filling out the last minute paperwork you need to sign Heather and the baby out. Every time you finish it seems like they have one more thing for you to sign. It makes you agitated because it seems like there is more paperwork involved getting out than there was getting in. You breath a sigh of relief when you're finally scribbling your last signature.

You turn around just in time to see your wife being pushed out in the wheelchair and your daughter in her arms. She smiles at you and you're beaming from ear-to-ear at her and the baby. Mama Morris dropped off Kaylin's car seat this morning before she left to return to your home to help your mom with the welcome home dinner. Heather has no idea about it yet but you know she has been looking forward to seeing her sisters and it was confirmed a few minutes ago that your sister and brother just picked them up from the airport and are on the way back to your house.

"Ready to blow this popsicle?" You say.

"Oh my god yes!" She says with such enthusiasm as she can muster while laughing at the question you just asked.

You lean down to kiss her with a smile as you take over for the nurse and begin to push the wheelchair out towards the parking lot.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go bring the car around." You say to your wife and plant a soft kiss to her temple.

She nods as you make your way over to the far end of the parking lot to get the SUV.

**Heather's POV**

You watch your wife walk off to get the car for a moment before you return your attention back down to your daughter who is fast asleep in your arms. You smile brightly, reaching up to run your fingers through her thick head of hair. Of course you were the one who gave birth to her but she looks so much like Naya to you with all that hair and the fact that skin tone is a slight shade darker than your own.

You were so happy that Naya agreed to take part in the experimental trials for the stem cell reproductive process and also just to make sure you used Naya's eggs as well. You couldn't be more happy with the fact that she is biologically both of yours and you didn't have to use a donor. You know that Naya would always be her mother as well and that your wife would never look at Kaylin any different if you had to use a donor but you're so happy it didn't come to that.

"She's beautiful." A voice brings you out of your thoughts and you look to the right to an elderly woman, probably in her late 60's or so, sitting in a wheelchair, smiling at you and your daughter.

You smile back. "Thank you."

"What's her name dear?"

"Kaylin." You say happily as you glance back down at your daughter.

"What a pretty name, she has your facial features but not your hair color or skin tone. Bet that came from her dad." She says and you freeze for a moment.

"From her other mom actually." You say kindly, pulling your daughter a little closer instinctively because you aren't sure how the woman will react.

"Oh, so you adopted her then?" She asks kindly.

"Umm, no ma'am. I gave birth to her. I used my wife's stem cells to replicate the reproductive process."

"Your wife? But won't your daughter need a father?" She asks you, it's not rude but her demeanor changed slightly as she took in the new information.

You think for a moment, not exactly prepared for this question and not entirely sure how to answer.

"Well, we have very close male family and friends in our lives so she won't _not_ have older men in her life, but she has two parents who love her very much. It's not really a requirement to have a father." You answer. You aren't 100% positive if that made sense and you didn't want to make it seem like you were against her having a father but it's just your situation.

"I see. I'm sorry dear I don't mean to be rude or seem like I'm butting into your life, I'm just curious."

You give her a kind smile, not exactly sure where she is in her thought process with all of this.

Your wife pulls up in front of you and you're grateful. She hops out of the SUV and walks around to you with a wide smile. She opens the door to the back seat where Kaylin's car seat is situated and then makes her way over to you. "You ready to go baby?"

You nod happily as you hand your daughter to Naya. She cradles her carefully and takes her over to the open door to place her gently in the car seat and buckling her snuggly in place. You see your wife plant a soft kiss on Kaylin's head before she shuts the door and opens yours. Naya makes her way over to you and helps you out of the wheelchair. You're still extremely sore from the cesarean and you aren't on the pain killers anymore so the pain is starting to settle, making it a little uncomfortable to move.

"Easy sweetheart." Naya says softly as she slowly helps you to your spot in the front seat. She takes your seatbelt and loosens it enough and places a folded blanket to pad underneath the lap belt so it won't rub against your incision sight. You smile at her. She thinks of everything.

"Psst." Getting her attention she looks up from the final adjustment she made to look at you questionably to see what you wanted. You smile and tap your lips with your index finger. She giggles and smiles at you before leaning in slowly to give you a sweet and loving kiss. "Thank you." You say.

"For what? Kissing you? Honey, if I could I would be permanently attached to your lips." She laughs out making you laugh in return.

"Well yes, but not just for that. For being your amazing self. You're so good to me. I don't know how you do it most times. You put up with my crazy and I know it was even worse when I was pregnant."

"I'll always be here to take care of you my love. Both you and Kaylin. You two are the most important people in my life. I love you both so much." She says honestly. You can't help but smile and shake your head slightly at how lucky you feel to have such an amazing wife.

You reach up and gently caress her cheek with the back of your fingers. You tuck one of her stray bangs behind her ear and move your palm back to pull her neck slowly to bring your lips together. The thought of being permanently attached to her lips runs through your mind. That sounds like an awesome idea because Naya's kisses are amazing.

"And we love you. _I _love you so much." You say and you scrunch you nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss before giving her another real one. You can tell she is blushing again. You always know even if it isn't really showing that bad this time. You think it's adorable. You know she isn't good with compliments. She doesn't usually know how to react to them.

She smiles at you through the window as she closes the door and gives you a wink before making her way around the car and into the drivers seat. As she pulls away, you glance out of the window and see the little old woman smiling at you and gives you a nod. You silently thank her with a smile for not passing judgment so quickly on your family. You guess she could see how truly wonderful Naya is and that, while your family is slightly different from the majority of straight relationships, all of the love and respect is there and that Kaylin will have two amazing parents to love and take care of her.

**Naya's POV**

"Nay?" You hear your wife ask.

"Hmm?" You glance over at her and she's smirking at you.

You raise a questioning brow before returning your eyes to the road. _What did I have something on my face? _You think.

"You know it's going to take us 3 hours to get home at this rate, right?" She's laughing at you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Babe, you're holding up traffic. The cars have been honking for the past three miles since we left the hospital." She reaches over to grab your right hand off of the steering wheel and entwines your fingers. "You can drive a little faster sweetheart. She won't brake, I promise."

You sigh. You didn't think you were going that slow. Then you look up in your rearview and you're pretty positive the entire L.A. population is basically behind you honking. You humor your wife and glance to your speedometer to get up to the speed limit.

You pull into the pharmacy parking lot down the street from your house and jump out to grab your wife's pain killers and her antibiotics before making your way back out to the car.

"Here you go babe. The lady said one antibiotic twice a day and one painkiller every 6 hours as needed but to make sure you have some food in your system before you take the painkillers. You can take the first antibiotic tonight before we go to bed."

"Thank you." She says with a smile and leans over to give you a peck on the cheek. You smile before putting the car in gear and driving the half mile to your house.

You hit the button on the upper console panel for the garage door and pull in next to Heather's car before shutting off the engine and making your way around to help your wife out before moving to the back seat to get your daughter.

You smile at her sleeping form as you gently pull her up, letting her head cradle into your neck and holding her firmly with one arm holding her back and your forearm supporting her weight under her butt.

"Let me take the diaper bag baby." Heather says, motioning to your shoulder for the strap.

"You sure?" You ask.

She chuckles at you. "I'm sure Nay. If I can carry her I can carry a diaper bag."

You think for a second. You know Heather can do that but you don't want her to strain herself, even with the slight amount of weight.

"You're really cute when you're all protective, you know that?" Your wife says to you with a knowing smile.

"Can you blame me?" You smile. She shakes her head at you and leans in to give you a kiss. You willingly accept it and you deepen it slightly as you tilt your head, letting her tongue slip between your lips.

"Mmm. Definitly the best kisses… ever." She says to you as she rests her forehead against yours.

"Right back at ya." You smile.

"Cheese ball."

You shrug the shoulder that isn't occupied by your daughter. "You love me anyways." Stating playfully.

She chuckles. "I do indeed."

You back away and let her shut the back door to the SUV and make your way into the house. Heather has no idea that everyone is here for dinner because they all parked their cars down the street.

**Heather's POV**

You walk inside, setting the diaper bag on the couch and turn on the living room lights to all of your family and friends. There are pink streamers flowing from the ceiling and a huge banner in the background saying 'Welcome Home Kaylin' and underneath in slightly smaller letters with an offset font 'Congratulations Mommies!'

"Surprise!" Everyone says together but more in a loud whisper as to not scare the baby.

Your hand finds it's way over your mouth as you take in the scene around you. Your mom is standing with Naya's mother along with Nickayla, Mychal, and Naya's Dad. Lea, Dianna, Kevin, Ashley, Vanessa, Mark, Chris, and Amber are spread out around the room. As you let your eyes wander around everyone there, you spot your sisters Crystal and April along with Crystal's husband Derek, there as well and you silently let the tears fall.

"Welcome home baby." Naya whispers to you with a smile. You turn your head and plant a loving kiss to her lips.

"Thank you so much." You know that Naya, along with both of your mothers were able to get everyone together and also had something to do with helping your sisters get out to Los Angeles.

It's been almost a year since you've seen Crystal and even longer since you've seen April. April didn't quite take the news about you and Naya very well. She kept quite about it and was still civil to you both but it sort of caused a rift to form between you two that was never really repaired. She didn't come to your wedding. She respectfully declined the invitation and you only talk on the phone every so often or see each other when you are all able to have everyone together for holidays. You aren't certain how Naya got her to come but you are grateful. You hope that someday she will be able to accept your marriage and want to be closer with you again.

You move into the living room towards your friends and family. You start the round of hugs and greetings as Naya walks further into the room to show off the new addition to the Rivera/Morris clan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mark, Kevin, Derek, and Mr. Rivera are all out on the back porch grilling up the steaks while your mom, April, Mrs. Rivera, Lea, and Dianna are in the kitchen working on the side dishes and desserts. Naya, Vanessa, Amber, Ashley, and Chris are all looking at the skin-to-skin photos of Kaylin and the two of you right after Kaylin was born along with the family photos taken while everyone was visiting the hospital. You are talking to Crystal happily as she holds her niece.

You smile as Kaylin is studying your sister intently and Crystal is making funny faces at her.

"I'm so glad that you're here Cris." You say happily.

"Me too Sis. I'm so proud of you. You have and you still are making your dreams come true and I couldn't be more happy for you and Naya." She says sincerely.

You smile brightly at her as she returns her attention to your daughter, giving her a light kiss and looking at you seriously.

"Have you talked to April lately?"

You sigh, look over to the kitchen to where your older sister is sitting and downcast your gaze as you shake your head sadly.

Crystal stands slowly and moves towards you. She gently lays a now sleeping Kaylin in your arms and looks you in the eye.

"You should… soon." Is all she says before placing a kiss to your head and moving to walk back to the kitchen.

You gaze down at your daughter, sighing once more. You hope that whatever is between you and April that you can find a way to move past it. This fracture in your relationship has grown so much over the years that it's hard to think of all the things that you have both missed in each others lives. All the things you wish you could have shared with her and all of the things you wish you knew about her life.

You go to move to join your family and friends in the kitchen when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look at it for a moment before looking up into almost equally blue eye's as your own, a small smile gracing her lips but you know it doesn't reach all the way to her eyes. It's like something is missing and you can't place it exactly. You take a deep breath.

"April…?"

"Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
